One Summer Ago
by RazzyPop
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are staying at Hermione’s parents’ cabin by the lake. Will love blossom? What happens? Read and find out! Sorry for the bad summary! HHr like always! Maybe a little OC, too!
1. Pictures Sometime Lie and a Talk

A/N: Hi! It's me! Since most of you all love my stories, I've decided to write another! If it's crappy, you can let me know, give me advice, whatever. Just be honest! And don't be too brutal. And please no flames! I don't think my poor, little heart could take it….

**Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are staying at Hermione's parents' cabin by the lake. Will love blossom? What happens? Read and find out!**

Disclaimer: Let's see, I own an Easy Bake Oven (which I DON'T use!), a Happy Bunny poster, two books, a dead plant, and no Harry Potter. Man, life sucks! Lol just joking. But I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even want to own the dead plant anymore…it kinda died when I sort of 'neglected' it for a while…oh well…blue marigolds shouldn't be in the world, anyway (Don't ask!).

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the shore of the lake at the summer cabin that her parents owned that she, Harry and Ron were staying at over the summer. It was the beginning of summer. Her parents couldn't come, since they had gone on a trip to America for an important dentist meeting. Hermione dug her bare toes into the cool sand and sighed. It was nighttime, and she had woken up from a horrifying dream. It was where Harry and Voldemort were battling and Harry had ended up, well, dying. Right then she had woken up in a cold sweat. She knew that she would never be able to get back to sleep. So she walked outside in her light blue pajamas and sat on the shore.

Hermione looked up to the sky. There was a magnificent view of the half-moon and the glittering stars. She was deep in thought. About a lot of things, but at the same time about one specific thing. She thought about her life, her family, and her friends. She thought about Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, Cho, and Harry. For some reason, she thought about Harry the most. She just assumed it might be because he's been through so much and the fact that his godfather had died only a little while ago. Ever since, Harry secluded himself from everyone. There was always hurt in his eyes, and he rarely spoke to anyone. Hermione felt helpless whenever he was around. They always tried to stay off the subject of Sirius, so Harry wouldn't be even more depressed to take drastic measures. They tried to talk about normal things, but Harry would just sit there, staring off into space, his face showing no emotion. Hermione was surprised that he accepted the invitation to come to the lake in the first place. Not that she wasn't pleased, it was just that she thought he wanted to be alone for the summer.

Hermione sighed. She knew how she felt about Harry. She just didn't know how he felt about her. In fact, she didn't know how he felt about anyone at all anymore. She wished that she did. She wished that she could just hold him in her arms and tell him that it was ok. Hermione wished that he could feel for her as much as she felt for him, because Hermione was in love with him.

Yes, love. That was the only way Hermione could put it. It was too deep to be called a crush. Never would a single day go by without her thinking of him. She never really read anymore, either. She just stared at the pages, unable to read them because her thoughts were already consumed by Harry. When he wasn't looking, Hermione would glance at him longingly. She was so in love she would die for him. Do anything for him. Make him happy in any way. Whenever Harry suffered, Hermione suffered. Whenever Harry smiled, she smiled. Whenever he laughed, she laughed. She never knew that there was such a feeling that was as powerful as the one she had for him. She would do anything for him to make him happy.

Even if it means if she had to stay silent whenever Harry fancied someone else.

And it broke her heart every time. Well, it was only once, and that was Cho, but Hermione's heart had felt like it was beaten. She would not cry. No way would she let Harry see her cry about him and Cho. She felt he deserved better. No, scratch that. She _knew_ he deserved better. Better than Cho, anyway.

Hermione would look at old pictures of her, Harry, and Ron. In these pictures, they would smile, laugh, talk, and wave. There was no hurt in these pictures. There was no hate, no sadness, no crying, no pain. Hermione felt that these pictures were lies. Life wasn't like pictures. In pictures, everyone is laughing and talking and smiling. Nothing is wrong in pictures. There is no pain in pictures. There is only fake happiness. Everyone poses for pictures. Everyone was happy in pictures. There were no pictures of hurt or depression. It was all hidden under fake smiles. Yes, Hermione was looking at lies.

But it was nice to actually see them smiling. Especially Harry smiling. Since no one was smiling anymore. With Voldemort back, Sirius's death, and the prophecy in the world, no one could smile. The only smiles were pictures of smiles.

Hermione would look at one particular picture. It was taken in first year. It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron, standing on Hogwarts grounds, smiling and waving. How innocent they seemed. Harry was different than he was in first year. His appearance had change. Sure, he still had the messy jet-black hair and piercing emerald green eyes, but he grew slightly more muscular. He had gotten loads taller. And, of course, he wasn't smiling. In the picture, he was smiling. Ron had changed, too. His hair was longer, and he grew even taller than Harry. He grew a little more muscular than Harry, also. But Ron smiled naturally very rarely. Some of his smiles were fake, and Hermione knew it. Some of his smiles were just for show.

Hermione had changed a lot since first year, too. She, of course, was taller. Her hair was no longer bushy, but wavy long brown with slight blonde highlights. Her teeth were normal sized and sparkling white. Her body had grown curves in the right places. But inside, they were their same old selves, except Harry.

She would look at the picture and think about what it was like in first year. Before everything happened. Before Sirius's death, before the dementors, before the Death Eaters, before Tom Riddle, before everything. They were peaceful. The picture was one of the very few pictures that they had a real smile in. Hermione remembered this moment. It was right before they were heading for lunch after Herbology. It was spring, so it was really warm. It was nearing the end of the year, so people went around the grounds, taking pictures of everyone before they left. Percy had come up to them and asked if they wanted to take a picture. They all agreed. Hermione did have a small crush on Harry at the time, so she was excited to stand next to him for the picture. The camera clicked, and after they developed, he gave them all copies. Hermione treasured her copy. She placed it in a picture frame and put it on her nightstand. She would gaze at the picture every night before she went to sleep. The three kids in the photograph would smile at her and wave. She cried every time. She didn't really know why. Maybe because she wanted life to be that way again. Maybe she wanted to see Harry smile like that again.

She looked down to the water. It gleamed and glittered from the reflection of the moon. It looked so peaceful. "Why can't life be like this?" Hermione wondered to herself. "Just as peaceful as nighttime on a lake. Nothing ever happens." She sighed. "If life were like this, there would be no worries, no pain, and no hatred. Just serene silence all around. No Voldemort. No prophecy. No Death Eaters. Just complete and utter silence."

Hermione lay down in the sand. She closed her eyes and thought about her life. "What would it be like if I had never met Harry Potter?" she asked herself. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"No one would be killed, everyone would be happy, and you and Ron wouldn't have to worry about risking your lives." Whispered a familiar voice. Hermione sat up and turned around. Harry was standing behind her in his black t-shirt and long, gray pajama bottoms. As usual, his eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. His face, once again, showed no emotion. Hermione's heart was breaking at the site of him.

"No, Harry, you're wrong." She stated calmly. He sighed and sat down next to her. Hermione felt a slight chill go down her spine when he sat near her. She looked down to her feet, which she covered with cool sand. "You're wrong." She repeated, not taking her eyes off her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry shake his head. "No, I'm right. You wouldn't be in danger if I wasn't you're friend." She said sadly. Hermione turned to him. He was gazing at the lake longingly. "Harry, you are wrong." She repeated. "If I hadn't met you, I would have no friends. I would have probably got killed by that troll if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't know what I would do without you if it hadn't been for you in second year. In third year, you saved me from the dementors. In fifth year, you trained me to know defensive skills, and you saved me in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione realized that she made a big mistake mentioning the Department of Mysteries. She glanced over at Harry and saw him inhale sharply. Hermione held her breath. He looked down. "Hermione," he started, but didn't finish. He just looked up to the stars. Hermione looked at him expectantly. "I would have never survived without you, Harry." She continued, whispering. He sighed. He kept his gaze at the stars. "Hermione, what do you think of the stars?" he asked her. She was confused by this. "What do you mean?" she asked. Harry glanced at her, then back at the sky. "These stars have been here for millions of years. They are the past. And in the future, they will fade. That is what I think of the stars and the ones in my life." He continued. He turned his head to her and stared at her. "They are there in the past, but soon they will fade away in the future."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, don't think like that." She whispered. She looked up to the sky. "You want to know what I think about the stars?" she replied to his earlier question. Harry nodded slowly. "Well, yes, the stars are the past. But they are here now. We shouldn't just wait for them to fade away slowly. We should enjoy them while they last. And when they do fade away, it won't be for a while now. So we should enjoy them while they are bright." She explained. Harry didn't say anything. There was silence for a long time.

"That's what you think?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "I don't know what I think now, to be honest." He sighed. He lay down and gazed back up to the sky. Hermione did the same.

"Harry, you shouldn't shut yourself up from the world. Everyone misses you. Ron misses you, Ginny misses you, Lupin misses you, everyone misses you!" she repeated. Harry turned his head to her. "Anyone else?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "I-I miss you." She whispered. Harry blinked. "I miss you, Harry." She continued. "I miss the old Harry. I miss my best friend. I miss the smiles, the laughter. Where did it all go, Harry?" she asked him. She was on the verge of tears. Harry shrugged. "I can't explain, Hermione." He answered. "I honestly can't explain how I feel. I can't explain where it went because I don't know where it went. All the emotion I have is pain."

Hermione couldn't hold it in. Tears streamed silently down her face. "Well, you know what? You know what emotion I'm feeling? I'm feeling pain, also. Partially from Sirius's death. But mostly from my best friend." She snapped. "You have done nothing but mope around and make Ron and me miserable because you're being miserable! Can't you at least try to cheer up? I know, losing Sirius is hard on you. It's hard on me, too. But can't you show at least a little emotion?" Tears were pouring out of her eyes now. Harry turned to look at her. He moved his hand over to her cheek and wiped some of the tears away. But it didn't help.

Hermione got up from where she was laying and started to go back to the cabin. Harry got up to follow. Before he could open his mouth to protest, a blood-curdling shriek came from the cabin.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Lol sorry I just had to. What was the shriek about? What happened? Find out in chapter 2! But in the meantime, please review! 


	2. Titanic

A/N: Hi! It's me again! I hope you liked the first chapter. I am so sorry for the cliffie! Don't hate me! If you hate me, I think I might cry…don't make me cry! And thank you for all the- wait hold up – 1 review! People, I NEED reviews! Please review!

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! Isn't life great? I feel like having a cookie! –looks around- ok, you're not buying it. Ok, so I'm not happy at the fact that I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm happy since I actually own the plot AND a poster AND an Easy Bake Oven! W00t!

And now, to the story that I hope you all love:

* * *

_Hermione got up from where she was laying and started to go back to the cabin. Harry got up to follow. Before he could open his mouth to protest, a blood-curdling shriek came from the cabin._

Hermione froze in her tracks. A chill of fear and terror went down her spine. "Ron!" she screamed. She looked back to Harry. His eyes were widened with fear. The most emotion she'd seen in days. But that didn't matter now. "Come on, Harry!" she exclaimed. He nodded and they both sprinted back to the cabin. Hermione heard Ron scream again and gulped with fear. She soon came near the door and tried to stop fast, almost running into the door. Harry tried to stop, too, causing him to run into her, which made her hit the door. Harry backed away. "Sorry." He mumbled. Hermione nodded. She yanked open the door.

Ron was huddled up into a corner. His face was twisted in fear. He held up a pillow to something on the ground. Hermione looked down and saw what it was. Her shoulder sagged down and she sighed with exasperation. A spider about the size of a quarter was in front of Ron, edging a little bit closer. Ron whimpered. Hermione walked over to her room and came back out with one of her tennis shoes. She walked over to the spider and slammed the shoe onto the ground. Ron stood up, staring at the shoe. "Is-is it dead?" Ron whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ron. It's tap dancing to the Weird Sisters.." she replied sarcastically. Ron gave her an angry look, but didn't say a word. Harry, however, to their surprise, chuckled a little. Hermione turned to him. He had a small smile on his face from seeing Ron's expression. Hermione beamed. This was the real first smile from Harry for ages.

Harry stopped smiling and yawned. "Well, we should all go to bed, I guess. It's late." He told them drowsily. Ron and Hermione nodded. "Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Harry." She bid them, and kissed them both on the cheek. "'Night." They said in unison. Hermione went to her bedroom and the boys went to the room they shared. They were right next to each other. Hermione was laying in her bed when she heard them talking.

"So, why were you and Hermione outside?" she heard Ron ask. "Well, I just went out there to think and I saw Hermione there." Harry replied. Hermione thought that she was going to hear more, but suddenly she heard Ron's snoring. She sighed and went to sleep.

The next day, Hermione woke up to sunlight streaming through her window. She looked away from the blinding light and groaned. She remembered last night and smiled to herself. She sat up in her bed and stared out her window. "I hope that's not the only smile I see from him this summer." She wished to herself. Hermione heard her door creak. She looked over and saw Ron poking his head through her door. "Hermione, breakfast!" he exclaimed happily. "I'll be right out." She told him. He shrugged and closed the door. Hermione got up and chose to wear a light pink tank top with blue jean shorts. She brushed her hair and headed out to the kitchen.

Harry and Ron were sitting at the table, eating bacon and eggs. Ron wore a red t-shirt with jeans and Harry wore a white t-shirt with a darker pair of jeans. "Good morning." She said happily. They both glanced at her. "'Morning, Hermione." Harry said. "'MowinMine." Ron replied with a mouthful of food. Hermione rolled her eyes an sat at the table with them. For a little while there was silence. "Well, what shall we do today?" Hermione finally asked. Ron just shrugged. "We could go swimming." Harry suggested. Hermione and Ron both looked up from their plates to stare at him in amazement. Harry didn't see them. He was too busy eating. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, then back at Harry, then back to their plates. "Sure." Hermione exclaimed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry smile a little. She beamed at him. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

A little while later, Hermione came outside with a pink and white bikini, a towel wrapped around her. She met Ron and Harry by the shore. Harry wore green swimming trunks and Ron wore dark blue ones. There towels were on a nearby chair next to the cabin. Hermione decided to put her towel over by theirs, too. So when she walked over to them, she saw Harry's muscular body. 'Don't stare, don't stare.' She kept telling herself in her mind. She saw Harry's eyes widen a little at the sight a little. Ron's eyes did the same. She giggled. "You both can stop staring, now." She laughed. Harry and Ron both looked away, blushing. They walked over on the edge of the dock. "Someone else go first." Ron said quickly. "Not me." Harry said. Hermione scoffed. "Come on," she told them. "We'll all go at the same time. Deal?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Alright. One….two…." she started. She looked over to Ron and Harry. "Three!" she exclaimed. Ron and Harry jumped in the lake, but Hermione stayed put. Harry and Ron looked around for Hermione in the water, then saw her still on the dock when they heard her laughing. "Hermione!" they both yelled. This made Hermione laugh hard. "You….both….fell f-for it!" she gasped between breaths. Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned evilly. They swam over to the shore and ran up to the dock. Hermione's eyes widened. There was no way to escape. Suddenly, Ron and Harry let out battle cries and charged for Hermione. She screamed as they both pushed her off the dock into the water. Hermione found the surface and saw Ron and Harry laughing hysterically. "R-Ronald Weasley, Harry P-Potter, I'll get you!" she shivered. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and backed up. Hermione was puzzled. "What are you-" she was cut off when she saw them running. She ducked under the water and she heard them roar "CANNONBALL!" Suddenly, she felt two huge splashes near her. She came back up to the surface and saw Harry and Ron grinning at her. She swam over to them and dunked Ron, taking him by surprise. She felt him fight under water. Then suddenly, she felt something pull her ankle under the water, making her go under. She screamed. She looked around under the water and felt a figure behind her.

When she turned around under water, she saw Harry grinning. She swam up to the surface, pushing Harry's head lower so she could get there first. When she came up, she gasped for breath. In a second, Harry came up, also. They all laughed. Hermione splashed Harry. They kept swimming for about two more hours. Then they got out for lunch. They dried off and headed into the cabin. Hermione made them sandwiches and Harry got out the plates and napkins. Ron was pouring them juice. They all sat down, eating lunch and talking.

"I want to watch a couple of movies after lunch." Hermione told them. "What movies did you want to watch?" Harry asked. "What's a movie?" Ron quizzed. Hermione chuckled. "It's a muggle thing, Ron. You'll see." She replied. Ron still looked baffled. He was most likely debating in his head what a movie was.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione brought out a huge box labeled 'MOVIES' and set it on the ground. She opened it, revealing about fifty tapes of videos. "Wow, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, astounded. "What? I thought I'd bring all of them. It's going to be a long summer, after all." She laughed. Ron's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "What are those rectangular things?" he asked. "There called video tape, Ron." Hermione explained. "You put them into a VCR-that's that small, flat box over there- and watch it on the television. That's the big box over there." She pointed out the VCR and the TV. Ron went over to them, examining them with curiosity. "Interesting…" he breathed. Harry and Hermione sniggered.

Hermione was digging through the video tapes until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she yelped, holding up a tape. "I found it!" Harry looked at the tape. "What movie is this?" he asked her. Hermione looked shocked. "You've never heard of the movie _Titanic_?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Then you MUST watch it!" she told him. He shrugged. He and Ron plopped down on the couch when Hermione popped the movie in and hit play. She sat down next to Harry, who was in the middle. When the movie came on, Ron jumped. "What the bloody hell is that?" he asked fearfully. "That's the movie, Ron." Hermione laughed. Ron still looked scared. "T-the people are moving! And talking!' he whispered. Hermione nodded. "That's the point." She said. Ron calmed down and stared at the movie with amazement. Harry sat there, expressionless. Without realizing it, she cuddled up to Harry. His arm snaked around her shoulder. She sighed.

At the end of the movie, Hermione had tears in her eyes. She looked over to Ron, who was, to her astonishment, crying. She nudged Harry and pointed to Ron. They tried really hard not to laugh. "Well," Ron started, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to bed. Se you." Harry and Hermione said. Ron sleepily walked over to his room and shut the door. Harry and Hermione stayed where they were for a few minutes until Hermione realized where she was. Her arms were wrapped around Harry's waist and her head was on his shoulder. He had one of his arms wrapped around her and he had leaned his head on top of Hermione's. Her eyes were darting all around the room. She slowly got up, her cheeks a slight tinge of pink. "Well, um…I'm going off to bed, also." She yawned. Harry realized what position they were just in and sat up straight. "Oh, yeah, me, too." He said. She hugged him. "Goodnight, Harry." She whispered. "'Night, 'Mione." He whispered back. Without realizing it, Hermione put a light kiss on his lips. Her eyes widened at what she just did. Harry's eyes widened as well. She quickly ran to her room and shut the door. She heard Harry close his door as well.

'What did I just do?' she thought fearfully. 'Oh man! I can't believe this!'.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, she finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hi, people! What is up? I really hope you liked this chapter. And, besides from reviewing, I need to ask you all a favor. My friend TwitchythePsycho has this story that no one is reviewing. And he says that if no one reviews, he's discontinuing it. And I'm his only reviewer! The first chapter was short for a reason, though…so could you find it in your heart to review his, too? I would really appreciate it. Don't forget to review my story, too! 


	3. Movies

A/N: Hi! It's me, most people's favorite author! Lol just kidding. I saw that a lot of you had me on your Favorite Author's list or had my stories under your Favorite Stories list (Hey, I'm nosy! What can I say?). And I am soooo happy because of it! Oh, and before I forget (since I forget most things), thank you to all who reviewed! And to those who didn't, PLEASE REIVEW! Thank you for your time. Lol.

Disclaimer: I still own the dead plant! I still own the Easy Bake Oven! I still own the Happy Bunny poster! And guess what! I STILL don't own Harry Potter!

On with the story! YAY!

Chapter 3: Movies

* * *

Hermione woke up to a large BANG. Her eyes shot open and she sat up and looked out the window. It was pouring down rain. Thunder was clapping, lightning was striking, and the sound of raindrops could be heard on the roof. Hermione sighed with disappointment. "There goes our day today." She said to herself gloomily. She slowly got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt. She slipped on her white slippers and headed out into the living room.

Harry and Ron were watching a movie on the couch. Ron seemed to have gotten over his shock of the television, and was now staring intently at it. Harry was watching also, looking slightly bored. Hermione sat in an armchair near them. "Good morning." She yawned. Ron glanced at her then back at the movie, mumbling a quick "'Morning." Harry glanced at her then back at the movie, also, but his face turned red and also muttered good morning to her. Hermione turned slightly pink, remembering yesterday. No one said a word for a little while. Harry and Ron were watching the movie, and Hermione was staring at her lap, in which her legs were now crossed, and she was fiddling with her fingers. "What movie is this?" she asked them. Ron and Harry didn't look up. "_Cinderella_." Ron replied, his eyes glued to the television. Hermione giggled. He turned to her. "What's so funny?" he snapped. "Ron, _Cinderella_ is a child's movie, not to mention a girl's movie." Hermione giggled. "I can't believe I brought that! Or still having it!" Ron turned red and looked back to the animated movie. Hermione heard him mutter something like, "Who asked you?"

After a little while, she too started to watch the movie. She watched as the prince was searching all over the village for Cinderella. How he traveled to her house and her evil stepsisters try to fool him. She watched how Cinderella escaped the locked room and travel down to meet her Prince Charming. How they lived happily ever after.

'If only life was like that.' She thought glumly. 'To live happily ever after. But life isn't like that. You don't just find your Prince Charming or fall in love at first site. You don't stay locked up in a tower, and having your knight whisk you away on his noble steed. Life is never like that. It takes time to fall in love. You are never sure of your emotions until you stop to think. You don't jus-'

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked. She snapped back into reality and saw that Ron stopped digging through the Movie box in search for a new tape to stare at her. He was wearing a worried expression on his face. "Yeah, you've been staring at the television for quite some time." Harry pointed out. Hermione's head turned to see that Harry was sitting on the couch still, his elbows resting on his knees, his arms crossed... He was staring at her intently and Hermione felt her stomach lurch. "I'm fine." She replied. "I was just thinking, that's all." Ron shrugged and went back to looking for tapes. Harry, however, continued to stare at her for a while when she looked away. She had seen him from the corner of her eye, of course. When she turned to him, his face grew pink and he looked away.

"Hermione, what's this movie?" Ron asked. Hermione took the tape. "It's The Grudge." Hermione replied. "I don't think that you would want to watch this, Ron, it's supposed to be really sc-" "Come on, Hermione!" Ron pleaded. He gave a sad, begging look. "Oh, all right." She finally gave in. Ron beamed. "Come sit with us, Hermione!" he told her happily as he put the tape in the VCR. Hermione sighed and joined them. They all sat in the same spots as last night. She felt a little uncomfortable sitting next to Harry now, since last night. Ron brought out the popcorn. "Fascinating how that muggle contraption works…" he said. "Which one?" Hermione asked, partly fearful and partly amused. "Something called a meecowave." He told her. Hermione suppressed a giggle. "You mean a microwave?" she corrected. He nodded.

Hermione braced herself when the movie came on. She had never seen the movie before, but her muggle friends had told her it was horrifying. One friend told her that she had to leave the room three times it was so scary. This didn't help Hermione much. That's why she never watched it.

They were about halfway through the movie now. Hermione had closed her eyes during the really terrifying parts. Ron called her a 'scaredy cat', but he was the one screaming. Harry just sat there. Whenever scary parts came, he jumped. It was now the part that the woman was in the building, and the security guard was watching the security camera monitors and saw the ghost of the dead walking down the hall. Hermione screamed and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. She couldn't watch. After a moment or two, she lifted her head to see that Harry was staring at her with wide eyes. She blushed and turned her head to the movie. "I-I'll go make us some more popcorn." She stammered. She took the empty bowl out into the kitchen.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she set the bowl on the counter and sighed. When she was getting out another bag of microwave popcorn, she heard a scream from the living room in which she knew was Ron's. She couldn't help but chuckle. She pushed the buttons on the microwave to start cooking the popcorn, then sat down at the table, waiting. Just then, Harry came in. She gulped and looked down, her face turning pink. "Why aren't you in the living room watching the movie with Ron?" she asked. She heard Harry chuckle. "Oh, no hello for your best friend? That really hurts, Hermione." Harry said playfully. She looked up to him. He sat right in front of her, smiling. She smiled back. "Hello, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's more like it." he smirked. Hermione pretended to be hurt. "And no hello for me?" she said jokingly. Harry shook his head. Hermione leaned over and flicked his head. "Ouch! Hermione!" Harry whimpered playfully. Hermione laughed. "Why aren't you watching the movie?" she repeated. Harry shrugged. "To see what was taking you so long." He replied. "I've only been gone about a minute!" she exclaimed. "So?" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I'm cooking the popcorn, Harry." She told him. "There. Are you satisfied?"

Harry shook his head. "Well, that not the only reason…" he trailed off. Hermione gulped again. She knew what was coming. "I wanted to, you know, talk about…what had happened…you know…last night." He continued. "Oh, that." She replied. Harry nodded vigorously. "Yeah, you…um…kissed me…" he told her. She nodded slowly. "Yes, I did." She replied. "Listen, I was tired last night, so I didn't really know what I was doing. I guess I was thinking of the movie." She told him quickly. 'Phew!' Hermione thought. "Oh," Harry breathed. "Well, I was extremely tired, too. I'll go back to watch the movie, then." He added, getting up. She nodded. She noticed something about the expression on his face. Was that _disappointment_? No way. It couldn't be. "He couldn't possibly love me.' She thought sadly. She watched him as he walked slowly back into the living room. She heard Ron scream again, then heard the microwave beep, telling that the popcorn was done. She filled up the bowl with the hot popcorn and headed out into the living room.

It was nearing the end in the movie. It was where the house was on fire and the dead girl was attacking the girl inside. Hermione jumped. She slowly sat down, mesmerized by the movie. Hermione was breathing hard when she watched. At the end, she saw the dead girl in the hospital making the weird crackling noises behind the girl's back, Hermione screamed and wrapped her arms around Harry, once again burying her face in his shoulder. She felt his awkwardly wrapping his arm around her, patting her back. "It's ok, 'Mione." He whispered. Hermione nodded in his shoulder and sat up straight. Ron was backed up against the couch, his hands gripping the arm of it tightly and his face twisted with fear. Hermione and Harry sniggered at him and he gave them an angry look. "Oh, shut up, will you?" he snapped. Harry and Hermione laughed even harder. He stomped back to the box in search of another movie. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to have terrible dreams tonight. She knew it.

"Can I pick one?" Harry asked Ron. Ron turned to him and nodded. He moved out of the way so Harry could search. After a while he picked one out and showed it to Hermione. "_The Sixth Sense_?" she said, looking up at Harry. He grinned and nodded. "I've always wanted to see it. Dudley went to see it on his fourteenth birthday, but I never got to go." He told her. Hermione nodded and put the tape in. For a while no one said anything since they were watching the movie. When the movie was finished, Hermione got up and stretched. "Let's have lunch." She declared. Ron beamed and stood straight up. "Yeah, I'm starving!" he exclaimed. "Ron, you're always starving." Harry told him. They all laughed.

They decided to make pizza. Hermione got the box out of the freezer and put the frozen pizza into the oven. Ron watched the window on the oven which he could see the pizza cooking in amazement. "Wow!" he said. This made Harry and Hermione giggle. When the pizza was ready, Hermione took it out and sliced it up. She, Harry, and Ron took a few pieces and sat at the table. "So," Hermione started. "Which has been your favorite movie so far?" Harry looked at Ron. "I don't know," Ron said thoughtfully. "It's a tie between _The Sixth Sense_ and _Cinderella_." Hermione burst out laughing. Ron glared at her then stared down at his food. "I would have to say _The Grudge_." Harry declared. Hermione shuddered at the name. "Mine is obviously _Titanic_." Hermione said dreamily. Ron snorted. "That movie was alright." He told her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Says the boy who watches girly princess movies." She teased. Ron blushed.

* * *

After dinner, the three headed back out to the living room to watch more movies. They were in the middle of _50 First Dates_ when the screen turned to static. Ron looked scared out of his wits. "W-what's going on?" he said fearfully. Hermione groaned in frustration. "Stupid storm." She muttered. Suddenly, all the electricity went out. Ron screamed. "Quiet, Ron!" Hermione snapped. There was silence. "The electricity went out. The storm's too bad out. We're just going to have to use candles." She continued. "I've got to go find some. Will someone come with me?"

"I'll go." Said a voice. "Harry? Was that you?" she asked. "yeah." He replied. She felt around for him. It was too dark to see and there eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. She felt her hand on someone's shoulder. She knew it was Harry's. "Come on." She told him. "I brought some candles with me. Their in my room."

Harry and Hermione crept into her room cautiously, careful not to run into anything. Hermione turned to face Harry. Harry took another step, but tripped over something. "Whoa!" he cried out. He bumped into Hermione and they both fell. Luckily, they landed on Hermione's bed. Harry was on top of Hermione. They were both breathing hard. Hermione's eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. She saw Harry's face dangerously close to hers. She saw his eyes darting around, then finally resting on her eyes. She was thankful that it was dark, for if it wasn't he would have seen her turning redder and redder. She gulped as he leaned in closer.

"Harry, we've got to find those candles." Hermione whispered. He stopped. "Oh, um…right." He said. He slowly got off Hermione and looked around. Hermione looked in her trunk, thinking about what had just happened. Her heart was still beating madly after what happened. "Here they are!" she exclaimed, picking up several candles. "Let's go."

They met up with Ron back in the living room. He was sitting there, staring at the television. After they lit the candles, Ron asked, "Now what are we going to do?"

"We could play Truth or Dare." Hermione muttered. Ron and Harry both looked at her. "Well, do you have a better idea?" she snapped. They both shook their head. "Let's play!" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! Was that a cliffie? Oh, sorry! Well, I had to leave it off there. Reasons have to go unexplained. Sorry! I hope you review! I love you all! Bye-byez! Lol. 


	4. Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey people! Me again! Hey, guess what! I'm psychic! You want to know why? Because I can read your minds! I know what your thinking about this author's not besides "She's not psychic"! You are all thinking that I am going to thank everyone who reviewed like I normally do and that I'm going to urge other people to review! Well, you are all RIGHT! Thank you to all who reviewed, and to those who didn't, please review! I need reviews! If you don't review, I'll think my story is too boring and I'll discontinue it! Kind of makes you want to review, doesn't it? Lol.

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't think I even have to say. But I think I will anyway. I'm not J. K. Rowling. I don't own the Harry Potter characters. All of these characters belong to her. I only own the plot. There. Happy, J. K. Rowling's lawyers?

Well, I know you don't want me to clog up the story with boring, old author's notes! Here is chapter four. w00t!

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

**

* * *

**

"_We could play Truth or Dare." Hermione muttered. Ron and Harry both looked at her. "Well, do you have a better idea?" she snapped. They both shook their head. "Let's play!" Ron exclaimed._

Ron sat down onto the floor, while Harry got the couch to himself. Hermione was sitting in the armchair cross legged as she was earlier. Harry too sat cross legged, leaning back. Ron had his knees brought up to his face, wrapping his arms around his legs. Hermione was putting her hair up into a pony tail when Ron said, "I'll go first."

She nodded. Ron looked at the both of them until his eyes landed on Harry. "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry thought for a moment. "Hold on," he told them. He went running back in his room. He came back a little while later, with his pocket Sneakoscope. "Brilliant, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry blushed. "Just thought we could be a little truthful, that's all." He replied. Ron rolled his eyes. "Truth or dare, Harry?" he repeated. "Dare." He announced. Ron thought for a moment. "I dare you…" he said. "To switch clothes with Hermione." Hermione's jaw dropped. "Hey!" she exclaimed. He shrugged. "Harry's got to do it." he told her. She groaned and went to her room. He heard a knock. "Uhh, Hermione?" asked the voice of Harry. She sighed and said, "You wait outside of the door. I'll hand my clothes to you." "Alright." Was his reply. She creaked open the door and handed him her shirt and jeans, which she was lucky that they were baggy. She heard him close his door. A little while later, there was a knock. She once again opened the door wide enough to grab his clothes and put them on. She smiled and thought, 'They smell like him.'

A couple of minutes later, she came back to the room, seeing Harry in her clothes. They seemed to be a little snug on him, but not too tight. His clothes, however, were extremely loose on her, since they were Dudley's. She even had to hold up his pants when she walked because they threatened to fall. She saw that Ron was laughing at Harry, then turned to her, making him laugh even more. Harry's face was beet red, and when he saw Hermione, it made him, if possible, blush even more. She, too, blushed, and sat down. "Alright, my turn." Harry said. "Since Ron is incapable of talking right now." He said, glancing at Ron, who was still laughing. "So, Hermione, truth or dare?" he asked her. Hermione gulped. "Dare, I suppose." She said quietly, looking down. She looked back up to see that Harry had an evil grin on his face. "Well, then," he said. "I dare you….to cut your hair all off." He said. Hermione gasped and gripped her hair. "No way!" she shouted. "Then you know the rules." Ron said, who stopped laughing. "Off with a piece of clothing."

Hermione sighed and took off her socks. "There. Ok, my turn. Ron, truth or dare?" she turned to Ron. "Truth." He told her. Hermione thought for a few seconds. "Alright, I will ask the totally unoriginal question that everyone else asks in Truth or Dare; Ron, who do you like?" she asked. Harry held out the Sneakoscope in his palm. Ron gulped, and then muttered something that they couldn't hear. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." Hermione said smugly. Ron's face turned red as he muttered something a little louder, but they still couldn't hear. "Speak up." Harry told him. "Luna Lovegood! There, you happy?" he snapped. Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing. Ron's ears turned red as he looked down to his knees. "Harry, truth or dare." He mumbled. Harry stopped laughing. "Truth." He replied. Ron looked up and thought. "Well, when you first came here, you were always to yourself. Wouldn't talk to anyone. And now you're laughing and talking with us. Why the sudden change?" he asked timidly. Harry looked slightly taken aback, but only slightly. "Well," he started. "I realized that I shouldn't be so selfish and miserable and I should start to move on." He answered, glancing at Hermione. She beamed at him. Ron didn't notice. "Alright, then. It's your turn." He shrugged. Harry smiled. "Ron? Truth or dare?" he asked Ron.

"Hey! I just went!" Ron protested. "So?" he told him. Ron sighed. "Dare." He said grumpily. "Fine, I dare you to let Hermione give you a makeover." He laughed. Ron looked horror-struck. "Are you serious?" he gasped. Harry nodded. Hermione smiled with amusement. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I know it." she giggled gleefully. Ron looked terrified and followed Hermione to her room. About ten minutes later, Hermione came out, once again being followed by Ron. His hair was put into pigtails with little pink tips. He had dark red lipstick, light blue eye shadow and heavy, dark mascara and eye liner on. There was hot pink blush on his cheeks. Harry was laughing so hard, he nearly fell off of the couch. "Yeah, yeah, stuff it, will you?" Ron snarled. Harry took off his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing. "Sorry….mate…it's just…that…y-you….look….ridiculous!" he gasped between laughs. Ron glared at him. "Hermione, truth or dare?" he grumbled. "I guess truth." She shrugged. His face lit up. "Who do YOU like, then?" he asked.

Hermione froze. 'Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh NO! What am I going to do? What am I going to say? I can't tell him that I like Harry! He's _right there_!' Hermione began fidgeting with her hands. "Well?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. "I-I don't like anyone." She whispered. Surprisingly, the Sneakoscope didn't go off. 'Why didn't it go off? I just lied!' she thought confusingly. 'Oh, I get it! I don't _like_ Harry! I love him!' "Oh, well…" Ron trailed off. She knew that he thought she liked someone. Without giving it another thought, Hermione said, "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Dare." He said slyly. She grinned. "Well, then," she started. "I dare you to let Ron give YOU a makeover!" she announced. Harry's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?" he asked. Ron's eyes lit up with glee. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll make you really pretty!" Ron told him. Harry looked terror-stricken. As they headed for Hermione's room, she called after them, "Don't you dare touch my lip gloss!"

A few minutes later, Harry had come out, looking more ridiculous than Ron. His hair was put into three ponytails, one sticking right up from his head. He wore pink eye shadow with the same dark eyeliner all around his eyes. Bright red lipstick was smeared all around Harry's mouth. He too had hot pink blush on. Hermione was laughing hysterically. Harry looked extremely miserable and embarrassed. "Ron, don't ever try to put someone's makeup on ever again!" she told him once she stopped laughing. "Do I really look that bad?' Harry asked, looking a little shocked and offended. Hermione giggled. "No, Harry. You're beautiful. Any guy would _love_ to take you on a date!" she said, bursting into another fit of giggles. Harry stuck out his tongue at her. "Alright, it's my turn." He said. "Ron, truth or dare?" Ron thought. "Dare." He grinned. Harry smiled. "Ok, I dare you to pick truth!" he laughed. "That's not a dare!" he said. Harry shrugged. "I guess it is. Ron, if you could choose, would you go on a date with Malfoy, Neville, or Snape?" Hermione laughed. Ron's eyes bulged. "Neville, I guess." He said quietly. The Sneakoscope stayed silent. "Alright. Your turn, Ron." He shrugged. Ron nodded. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said almost instantly. Ron had a wide grin. "Alright. I dare you to put on a blindfold, spin around five times, and find one of us and snog him for at least two minutes. Then you take off your blindfold and you see who!" he explained. Hermione gasped. "Hey, it's either that or you take off a piece of clothing, and since you took off both of your socks, it's either your shirt or your pants." Ron reminded. Hermione cringed. "Alright, alright! I-I'll do the dare!" she sighed. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and somersaults. Ron went into the kitchen, and a moment later, he came back with a blue dish cloth. He tied it around Hermione's eyes so that she couldn't see. "We'll be standing next to each other, so you won't know who it is." He whispered. She nodded. He must have gotten into position, because then he said, "Alright, go!"

Hermione stood up and turned around five times. She felt slightly dizzy. She started walking around, trying to find her way to one of the boys. She suddenly ran into something, and almost fell over. She couldn't ell what it was. "I'm fine." She announced. She continued to walk around and stretch her hands out in front of her when she found someone's nose. "Well," she said. "Here goes nothing."

And with that she kissed him lightly at first. He must have been surprised because she heard him gasp. She couldn't tell whether it was Ron or Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The boy surprisingly put his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss even more. After about three minutes, Hermione and the boy broke apart, since they needed air. Hermione held her breath as she slowly raised her hands to the blindfold. She kept her eyes closed when she took it off, but after a few moments she opened her eyes and saw Harry standing in front of her. She gasped. 'Oh, no. I kissed Harry! I kissed Harry! Not good!' she thought frantically. He was looking at her with wide eyes. She glanced over to Ron. His eyes were even wider than her own, and his jaw dropped. "I-I," she stammered. "I mean-I-Good night!" she said hurriedly, and ran to her bedroom, leaving Harry confused and shocked. She slammed the door behind her and locked the door. She quickly changed into her pajamas and hid completely under her blanket.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. "Hermione?" said Harry's voice. "Are you alright?" Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione, please answer me." He pleaded. She didn't say anything. She couldn't. 'I can't believe this!' she kept thinking. "Hermione! Answer me!" Harry demanded. He tried to open the door. "Hermione, open the door!" he told her. She didn't get up. Finally, there was a silence. Hermione thought that he was gone, until he said, "Fine. I'll just wait out here until you come out." He declared. She heard a thump, assuming that he sat down. Hermione sighed. She was never going to get out.

* * *

In the morning, she woke up to a gray day. Hermione sighed and glanced at her door. "Harry must still be there." She muttered. She decided to get a book out and read. A half hour later, there was a tap on her window. She looked over and saw a barn owl on the window sill. She got up, opened the window, and got the Daily Prophet from the bird. She dug through her belongings and paid the owl a Knut before it flew off. She climbed back into bed and set the paper down, then picked up her book and began reading again.

An hour later, she heard something stir at her door. She jumped. She heard a groan and something rustling. "Hermione, are you in there?" asked the voice groggily. Hermione held her breath and kept reading. She jumped again as Harry pounded on her door. "Hermione! You had better open this door!" he shouted. Hermione grew a little frightened. What would he do? 'Is he going to break down the door?' she thought worryingly. She checked the clock. It read 8:37. She assumed Ron wouldn't be up for a few more hours, but to her surprise, she heard another voice in the hallway. "Harry, what's all this noise?" Ron asked. "Oh, she still won't come out?" There was silence. She heard Ron sigh. "Hermione, you have to come out some time. I mean, no one can survive without eating."

She sighed and shook her head. Leave it to Ron to think about eating all the time. She suddenly felt her stomach growl. She _was_ a bit hungry. Maybe she would sneak out tonight to grab something to eat and drink. She snuggled into her blanket, staring at the door. A few minutes later, she heard Harry again. "Hermione, please." He pleaded. "Please just talk to me." She tip-toed over to her door and leaned against it, pressing her hands and her right ear on the door. She heard him slump against the door and slide down, now sitting. She did the same, only quietly. "Would you at least listen?" he asked hopefully. This was making Hermione's heart break.

"I'll just say it, anyway, then." He told her. "It's about the dare, isn't it? Well, you didn't know who you were kissing, right? It was just a dare! I bet you would have had the same reaction if you were kissing Ron. I was helping you with the dare. Once again, Ron would have probably done the same. Don't worry. It didn't mean anything."

Hermione's heart felt like it was torn to pieces. The line repeated in Hermione's head. "It didn't mean anything." It was almost unbearable. She heard him stand, so she did the same. "Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I'll listen." He finally said. Hermione unlocked the door and opened it just a tiny bit, revealing half of her face. She saw him walking off slowly. "So it was only a dare?" she asked sadly. He turned around. "Y-Yeah, I guess." He responded, looking mildly surprised. She looked down to the floor. She opened the door slowly and shuffled out. Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go to breakfast." He told her. She nodded as he led her to the kitchen.

Ron was pouring cereal into his bowl, amazed by the box, when he looked up at the two. He beamed. "So you two are finally together, eh? I knew it." he said, beaming. Hermione blushed and walked over to the table, with Harry behind her. "Um, no Ron, we're not together." Hermione mumbled. Ron's face fell slightly. "Really?" he asked, sounding surprised. Harry nodded. "Oh," Ron muttered, looking down at his over-flowed bowl, blushing. "Sorry." He told them. Hermione nodded in understanding. They all ate their breakfast in silence.

* * *

A/N: There! Chapter four done! I really hope you liked it; I spent a long time on it! You still think I'm not psychic? I know you do. But I know that you're thinking that I'm going to encourage you to review, right? Well, either you might be psychic or I'm just predictable, but you are right! I don't think I'm psychic, though, since people ALWAYS think that. So, being my predictable self, I'm going to ask you this- no _beg_ – PLEASE review! Peace! 


	5. A Good Cry and the New Girl

A/N: Hey people! I am so happy that people reviewed! This is my third fanfic, but I still get excited whenever I see a review. Don't think I'm weird for being that way; I just have a lot of sugar every day, so I'm super hyper. Yep, sugar is good for you! Not like celery and all that, blagh! Lol. I'm only kidding. Oh, we seem to be getting a little off-topic here…so anyway…thank you all who reviewed, and to those of you who didn't, please review! Oh, and 'da ting', did you call ME an evil stupid person? Or one of my characters?

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter……not my characters….dead plant…blah, blah, blah…you get the point……

So, now that we have all that out of the way, here is Chapter five! OH, YEAH! Lol.

**Chapter 5: A Good Cry and the New Girl**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was gloomy all day. What Harry had said made her heart shatter. Shatter into a thousand tiny pieces that could never be repaired. But it still hurt. She could not cry. She would not cry. Not in front of Ron or Harry. She wouldn't dare. Not that Harry would care. He said the kiss didn't mean anything. 'At least it didn't mean anything to him,' she thought sadly. 'It meant the world to me!'

Harry didn't seem to notice that she was emotionally suffering, though. In fact, he was rather cheery and gave no other thought to the kiss, the night before, or Hermione's feelings at the moment. He had a smile plastered on all morning and after lunch. He and Ron talked about Quidditch and Hogwarts. They played Wizard's Chess and Gobblestones, while Hermione sat down, reading a book.

"Do you want to go swimming again today?" Harry asked after lunch. Ron nodded. "Yeah, how about it, Hermione?" Ron asked her. Hermione didn't want to go. She didn't feel like being around Harry for a little while. "Oh, um, no thank you. I-I don't really feel well." She told them, thinking quickly. Harry's face fell slightly. Only slightly, though. "Oh." He said. "Alright, then. You should head to bed, then." He told her. "Yeah, Hermione. You have been acting a little funny. That must have been the reason." Ron agreed. Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, it was, I guess." She lied, not looking at them directly. She could never look at them in the face and lie. It was simply impossible.

Hermione headed to her room. She changed out of the blue t-shirt and jeans she was wearing and back into her pajamas. She looked out of the window and saw that it was bright and sunny, which was a little surprising since it was gray earlier that morning. She sighed and climbed into her bed. She didn't lie down, though. She sat up, reading a book, trying to keep her mind off of Harry and everything else.

It didn't work, though. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She slammed the book shut and leaned down, resting her head on it, sobbing. She shoved the book aside and buried her face into her pillow, letting the salty tears pour out of her eyes. She was crying because of Harry. Because of the kiss. Because of what he thought of it. She cried because of Cho, nabbing him before she did. She remembered the gloating looks Cho threw at her after she and Harry kissed. When Harry came through the Portrait Hole that night, after that DA meeting, after Cho had kissed him, Hermione's heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest, been stabbed, torn and beaten, and thrown away. She thought that there was no other feeling as bad as it was that night. Until now. Her heart was now hurting worse than it was that night. And she hated Cho for it. Harry probably still liked her. He wouldn't want to be with old, boring, bookworm Hermione Granger. That thought made her grip her pillow, crying even harder. "Why do I even bother?" she sobbed in the pillow. She kept up like this for a long time. She didn't hear someone coming in her room. Until she heard their voice.

"Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked up and saw Ron standing there, with a tray in his hands, holding a bowl of soup and some apple juice. "Are you all right?" he asked, his expression puzzled and concerned. Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's nothing, Ron." She reassured, but Ron looked disbelieving. "Come off it, Hermione." He told her, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Something's wrong. You wouldn't be crying for no reason." He sat down and put the tray on her nightstand. Hermione wiped her eyes even more. 'I guess I have to tell him.' She told herself. "Well, it's just…just what Harry said to me." She said. Ron tilted his head to the side. "What did he say?" he asked her. She sighed. "H-he told me…that…t-the kiss was…that it d-didn't…that it was n-nothing!" she cried. She buried her face back into her pillow, sobbing again. "He said it didn't mean anything!" she said. There was silence for a few moments. "How did _you_ feel about it?" he questioned. "It meant everything to me! It was one of the most amazing things that I've ever experie-" she blurted out. She then realized what she had said. "Oh, no…" she whispered, lifting her head to see Ron staring at her with wide eyes. "Really?" he asked, shocked. Hermione held her breath and nodded. He looked down. "Wow!" he breathed. "So how do you feel about _him_?"

Hermione paused for a moment. "Well, I guess I like him…" she said. Ron shook his head. "No, you don't. Remember that truth question you did last night? You said you didn't like anyone and the Sneakoscope didn't even go off!" he reminded her. Hermione gulped. 'This is it.' she thought. "Well, I-I…I…_I love him_." She whispered. Ron's eyes, if possible, grew even larger. "You do?" he asked her. She nodded. She once more put her face in her pillow and cried. "Yes, I do! I love him! But he doesn't even care for me! He told me that the kiss meant nothing and he was p-playing along!" she screamed in her pillow. Ron patted her on the back. "There, there Hermione. It's going to be all right." Ron assured. Hermione shook her head in the pillow. "No it won't!" she cried. "Harry broke my heart! It will NEVER be ok! He doesn't care about me at all! He thinks that I don't think the kiss meant anything, either!"

After a while, she stopped crying and told Ron everything. About her love for Harry, when it all started, her feelings toward him being with Cho, and the kiss. Ron listened and nodded with understanding. When she finished, Ron swept her up in a huge hug, which she returned. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away and nodded. "He'll never love me." She sighed sadly. "I'll just be the best friend who helps out with homework and gives dating tips. Nothing more." Ron shook his head. "Harry's a thick headed git, he is." He muttered. "Well, at least you stopped crying. Me and Harry made you soup, so you would feel better, but it's probably cold, and I don't think soup would help what you're going through." Hermione smiled. "That was really sweet, Ron." She told him. He smiled back. "It was really Harry's idea." He told her. Hermione bit her lip. "You know," he added. "Do you know what he does when you're just reading away, not paying attention to anything else?" he asked her. She shook her head. "No, I don't." she replied. "He stares at you. I've seen him at it. He just stares at you _longingly_ almost." He told her. Hermione was confused. "You're lying." She muttered. Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not. He really does stare at you. And he does talk about you a lot." He added. Hermione stared at Ron blankly. "But he said it meant nothing when we kissed. How could he like me if he said that?" she asked him. Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he was scared when he saw you run away. Maybe he thought you didn't like him back." He answered. Hermione took these words into consideration. Before she could say anything, she heard a knock on the door. "Ron, what's taking you so long? You and Hermione aren't snogging, are you?" asked Harry. He opened the door and Hermione looked down. "Hermione, have you been crying? Your eyes are red and puffy." He said worryingly. She shook her head. "No, Harry. I'm just-just tired, that's all." She replied looking up to him. He blinked and then shrugged. "Alright, then. I hope you feel better. Come on, Ron. She needs sleep." He told Ron. He nodded and followed Ron out of the door, looking back at Hermione, shrugging. He mouthed 'thick headed git' to her and closed the door.

Later, she joined Harry and Ron out in the living room, still in her pajamas. They were both watching a movie when she sat down next to them. Harry was on the side and Ron was on the other side, so Hermione sat in the middle. Harry looked over to her in mild surprise. "Hermione, are you feeling alright now?" he asked her. She looked over to Ron, who glanced at her then back at the movie. "Yes." She replied. He smiled. "What are we watching?" she asked him. His smile grew. "Well, we decided to watch your favorite movie again." He answered. She gulped and looked over to the television. Sure enough, it was the very beginning of the movie, where they were boarding the ship. Her heart hurt a little. "O-oh." Was all she said.

Hermione didn't know when she stared crying. It must have been in the middle of the movie, because it was a little past that now. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks and sniffed. Harry looked over to her. "Hermione, are you all right?" he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek. Hermione's heart gave an extra loud thump. She nodded. He turned back to the movie. Hermione tried to stop crying, but couldn't. The more she watched the movie, the more she cried. Soon she was bawling hard, putting her face in her hands. Harry looked startled, but Ron looked sympathetic. Hermione knew that he knew what she was crying about. Hermione's heart beat even faster when he wrapped his arms around her, saying soothing things in her ear. This made her cry even harder. Ron patted her on the back, telling her that it was ok. She stood up. "I-I can't do this." She suddenly said, and walked back to her room. No one bothered her for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to a knock on her door. She turned to her side, seeing the door open and Harry walking inside. He brought a tray with what looked like eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, and a tall glass of orange juice. He smiled when he saw she was awake. "Good morning, 'Mione." He beamed. Hermione gave a small smile. "Good morning." She mumbled. He brought the tray over to her and set it in front of her. "We decided to let you have breakfast in bed." Harry told her. "We already had ours." Hermione looked down to the food. "Thank you. That was really sweet." She thanked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn pink. "It was nothing. It was the least we could do. You were the one who got me out of spending the summer with the Dursleys." He told her. She smiled. "I didn't want to go to America with my parents, so I'd thought I'd invite you two to stay somewhere, that's all." She muttered. They sat there without saying a word for what seemed like a long time.

Ron came in, breathless. "Hey…guys…there's a…girl…outside…she…wants to…meet you." He panted. Harry and Ron left the room, so Hermione could change. She chose a black t-shirt and a jean mini skirt and headed out with Ron and Harry. They walked out and saw a girl standing in front of the cabin. She was about as tall as Hermione, with wavy strawberry blond hair and light soft green eyes with creamy light skin. She wore a pink tank top with white shorts and white sandals. She was really pretty. She looked over to Ron, who was beaming.

"Hi. I'm Ferocia Atera." She greeted. "I'm staying in a nearby cabin here for the summer with my parents." She shook their hands. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione greeted. "I'm Harry Potter." He told her. "_Harry Potter_?" she asked in disbelief. Harry blinked. She must be a witch. "Um, yeah." He said uncertainly. But her eyes didn't go up to his scar. She only smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. Of course, I'm a witch. I go to Fallax School in America." She told them.

"Who are your parents?" Hermione asked curiously. Ferocia turned to her. "My mother is Jezebel Atera, and my father is Chernoboge Atera. You wouldn't know us. This is our first time here. We come from a weird family." She added. "That's why we have weird names. Hermione nodded. "So, what are we going to do today?" Hermione asked everyone. Ferocia's eyes lit up. "How about shopping!" she asked. The boys groaned, but Hermione "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Hey! It's me! I really hope you like this chapter. Let's play a little game, shall we? Ok, try to figure out what "Ferocia", "Jezebel" , "Chernoboge" , "Atera" , and "Fallax" mean. When you think you have the answers, post them with your review or email them to me. We'll see whoever gets closest! And if you don't review or try to find out, I'll think that you don't want to see the rest of the story. So, please review! Peace out! 


	6. Fer'

A/N: Hey, people! It's me again! I was so…what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah, _flattered_ by some of your reviews. One person actually said I write just like JKR! Well, spicylatinaangel, thank you for you compliment, but I'm no JKR! I'm just inspired by her. I was actually scared after I posted my fifth chapter. I was afraid that I was losing my touch or something. But then I saw your guys' reviews! You guys make me so happy! I love you all! Oh, and by the way, no one has guessed what the names in chapter five mean yet! It's easy to figure out. Coughlatincough. Oh, I didn't say anything…nope, not a word…

Disclaimer: Hey, like I said before, I'm no J. K. Rowling. Yeah, I know, to some of you, it may come as a shock (Gee, I'm so modest!). But I now own Ferocia Atera, though! Yay! I love looking on the bright side!

Ok, I feel that people just ignore my author's notes, so let's just get on with chapter six. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: 'Fer'

* * *

**

Hermione had a blast window-shopping with Ferocia. She never went shopping just for the fun of it. Not even with her own mother. They just went to the store when they needed to, not just to spend money for the heck of it. It was nice to go shopping, though. Though she noticed that Harry and Ron didn't look too happy about it. They walked behind them most of the time, talking about nothing, while Hermione and Ferocia would stop at every other window gazing at the things being sold. Then they would usher Harry and Ron inside so they buy the items. They bought mostly clothes. Hermione thought that Ron and Harry were extremely bored out of their minds, having to listen to "That would look _perfect_ on you!" and "That's so cute!" the entire time. They even managed to get Harry and Ron to try on a couple of outfits. They didn't get anything, though. Just the girls.

But almost the entire time, Hermione felt as if someone was watching her. She would glance behind her every few minutes to see if anyone was following them, but she saw nothing.

"Can we get lunch?" Ron pleaded. Ferocia and Hermione laughed.

"Of course. I'm starving, aren't you?" Ferocia asked Hermione. Hermione nodded. Harry didn't say anything.

They walked around until they saw a quaint little café called Le Petit Heure de Diner. It was a small building on the corner, made of red and brown brick. There was a large window with the sign painted on it, with a picture of a coffee cup with some steam coming out. It looked like one of those cute little coffee houses you see in pictures.

They chose one of the booths next to the large window. Hermione sat across from Harry and Ferocia sat next to Hermione across from Ron. After looking at their menus, a waitress came to take their order. She looked about their age, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Rachel. She seemed to be eyeing Harry, which made Hermione twinge with jealousy. Harry didn't seem to notice. Hermione still felt jealous when Rachel left with their menus and orders, and didn't look at Harry. She thought she might snap if she did. Instead, she stared down at her hands, which were on the table. She looked up to Ron, who was staring at Ferocia dreamily when she talked. Hermione held back a giggle. She could tell that Ron liked her. She wouldn't be surprised if Harry liked her too. And with that thought, she let out a sigh of sadness and went back to stare at her hands.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked her. She looked back up to see he was giving her a concerned and curious look. "Yes, I'm fine Harry." She assured, glancing out the window. "It's just-"

But she didn't finish. She turned her head and saw someone sitting on a bench right across from the café, staring right at them. Hermione's eyes bulged with fear. She turned back to Harry. "Harry! There's someone staring at us!" she told him. He gave her a puzzled look and looked around the café. "I don't see anyone staring." He said uncertainly. Hermione shook head and pointed to the window. "No! Outside! See he's right the-"

But the man was gone. Hermione blinked and rubbed her eyes. She turned to Harry, who had a disbelieving look on his face. "I don't see anyone." He repeated, shaking his head. "He was right there!" she exclaimed. "I saw him!"

Harry sighed and took her hands, which were resting on the table again. Hermione gulped as she felt her heart beat quicken. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked her. She nodded. "I-I'm fine. Must be seeing things." She reassured. He smiled. "Good." He told her. They stayed that way for the next few minutes, his hands holding hers. Hermione realized what she was doing and pulled her hands away slowly, resting them on her lap. Harry glanced at his hands, then at Hermione, then at his hands again and pulled them away as well, turning pink. They didn't realize that Rachel hand seen them hold hands. She stood there with the food for a few seconds, staring at the two, then set the food on the table. "Enjoy your meal." She said, slightly cold. Hermione shrugged and smiled to herself.

After they finished eating, they decided to head back. They had many bags of clothes they bought. Even Harry and Ron had to carry a couple. Hermione still felt as if someone was watching them. 'I'm being paranoid.' She thought. 'No one is following us. It's just my imagination.'

* * *

When they got back, they decided to hang out at Hermione's cabin. They watched a couple of movies and told a lot of jokes. Even when they weren't funny at all, they laughed anyway. Hermione felt so comfortable around Ferocia. Like she could be herself and tell her everything. Of course, she felt that way with Harry, but she couldn't tell him _everything_. And she and Ron fought too much. She was thankful to have a girl to hang out with this summer.

"Hey, we're going to make some more popcorn." Harry told Ferocia and Hermione, standing up. They nodded as he and Ron left the room. Hermione turned her head to Ferocia. "Do you like Ron?" she asked her slyly. Ferocia blushed. "DO you like him?" she asked timidly. Hermione made a disgusted face. "Ew, no way! Ron's like a brother!" she exclaimed. Ferocia giggled. "Then, yes. I do like Ron." She giggled. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Hermione asked her curiously. "Well, do you like anyone?" she asked her. This time Hermione blushed. "Yes, actually." Hermione whispered. Ferocia grinned coyly. "Who?" she asked excitedly. Hermione looked behind her to make sure no one else was listening. "Well, I kind of like Harry." She admitted. Ferocia squealed. "Oh, I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Shhh!" Hermione shushed. "What do you mean 'I knew it'?" Hermione asked. Ferocia giggled again. "You're so obvious." She told her. Hermione blushed. "I am?" she said. Ferocia nodded. "And I think that he likes you, too." She told her. "Well, he's supposed to like me; I'm his best friend." Hermione replied. Ferocia scoffed. "You know what I mean!" she said. Before Hermione could say anything else, Harry and Ron came back with the popcorn.

"So, what have you two been talking about?" Harry grinned. Hermione and Ferocia glanced at each other. "Nothing." They said in unison.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ferocia hung out with each other for the entire week. Whether it was swimming, walking, shopping, watching movies, or just plain hanging out and talking. They had also started to call her 'Fer' now, since Ferocia was a long name.

Today, they decided to go swimming. Hermione got into her pink and white bikini, when Fer got into her turquoise bikini. All of them dived into the lake and were splashing each other playfully.

Hermione was swimming over to Fer when something grabbed her sides. She screamed and turned around to see Harry smiling. "You prat!" she said, splashing water in his face. He ducked just in time and pulled her ankles down. She screamed and went under. She and Harry wrestled underwater. Harry naturally won, and swam back up to the surface. Hermione swam after him. Then a fog rolled in. They decided to get out.

"I should get back to my cabin." Fer told them. "My parents wanted me home tonight."

"Aw, ok." Hermione whimpered. She hugged her. "Bye, Fer-bear." She teased. Fer's face showed mock-anger. "I told you not to call me that!" she told her. Hermione laughed. "Uh, bye Fer." Ron said, looking down. Fer went up to him. "Bye, Ron." She said quietly, and surprisingly kissed him! Ron's eyes widened. Harry's jaw dropped and Hermione was trying not to smile. After about thirty seconds, Fer backed away, blushing. Ron stood there, shocked, but eventually smiled. "Bye, everyone!" she called, running back to her cabin. They all waved. They all went back to their own cabin.

Hermione went to change in her pajamas. She wore a light blue tank top with a V-neck and matching light blue shorts. She decided to go into the living room and watch yet another movie. For some reason, she chose to watch _Beauty and the Beast_. She sat there staring at the screen for the longest time. She wasn't really paying attention to the movie. After a while, Harry and Ron came in. "What are we watching?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't look up from the movie. "_Beauty and the Beast_." She told him. Harry sat in the middle while Ron sat on the edge. Even though her eyes were on the television, she could feel Harry's eyes on her. She finally turned to look at him. He was looking her up and down, then looked away when she saw him staring, blushing. Hermione blushed, too. They watched the movie in silence.

After the movie was over, they all stood up and stretched. She could feel his eyes on her again. She blushed and muttered "Goodnight." And went to her room. She instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open. She sat straight up, panting. She had the most horrible dream about Harry dying. She looked at her clock. It read 2:42 AM. She sighed and looked out of the window. She saw the strangest thing. There was now more fog than earlier, but enough to make out the forest near their cabin. The edge of the forest was quite near their cabin. About as near as the Dark Forest from Hagrid's hut.

She saw someone sneak into the forest. Hermione couldn't think of another word for it. She wasn't walking, and she wasn't running. The person had long, strawberry blond hair and was in a pink t-shirt and jeans. "Fer?" she asked herself. She decided to follow her. Hermione snuck on some tennis shoes and headed out.

Hermione was walking through the forest, scared. Fog was surrounding her, making it dark and eerie. Tall trees were around, and a lot of them. Everything was still and silent. If she heard the slightest twig being snapped behind her, she jumped and looked around frantically. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking.

She found herself in a small clearing. There was only one tree in the middle, and a very tall one at that. "Fer?" she called out weakly. "A-Are you there? Please, Fer. I'm afraid!"

She suddenly saw a tall figure in a black cloak come from the other side of the clearing.

* * *

A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry for the cliffie! I hope you don't hate me! I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget if and when you review, try to figure out what the names mean that I made up. So review! Peace! 


	7. Who's the Person in the Cloak?

A/N: Hi people! Me again with a new chapter! I got an idea! Let's play the let's-see-if-anyone-reads-my-author's-notes game! This is how you play: Whoever reads my author's notes will see a secret word somewhere in it. I won't say what. I just pudding sneak a word in one of the sentences. Then you have to try to find it! Here's the clue: It's a word that doesn't fit in the author's note, but everyone likes. And most people prefer it to be chocolate. So if you find it, you post it with your review! I don't think there's a prize…maybe a new story…I don't know. Good luck!

Disclaimer: -Clicks heels three times- I own Harry Potter...I own Harry Potter…I own Harry Potter –Opens eyes- Aww man! It didn't work! Oh, well.

Now on with chapter 7!The final chapter!w00t!

**Chapter 7: Who's the Person in the Cloak?

* * *

**

_She suddenly saw a tall figure in a black cloak come from the other side of the clearing._

Hermione backed away, stumbling. "W-who are you?" she stammered. The person didn't answer. The hood was up and it wore a Death Eater mask. Hermione gasped with horror. "What do you want from me?" she asked shrilly. The Death Eater came closer. Hermione was backed up against the tree in the center of the clearing. "Get away!" she yelled. The Death Eater pulled out its wand and pointed it at Hermione. It muttered something and Hermione instantly felt strapped to the tree, unable to move. She knew it was a Binding spell. "Let me go!" she hollered. The Death Eater just stood right in front of her. "What do you want from me!" she repeated. "Why are you keeping me here!"

"_Bait_." The Death Eater rasped.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "_Seeing as you will die soon, anyway,_" it whispered. "_I see no harm to tell you now._"

Hermione couldn't tell if the voice was masculine or feminine. "Tell me what? Why are you using me for bait?" she asked fearfully.

"_Harry Potter_." It replied. Hermione gasped. "You-you ARE a Death Eater!" she exclaimed. The Death Eater didn't move. "_We needed the one he loved the most._" It snarled.

"Why did you use me?" she cried. "He doesn't love me the most! I don't think he loves me for more than a friend! Why me?"

"_You were supposed to by the SMART one._" The voice said. "_YOU are the one which he loves most. He said so himself, after all._" It chuckled evilly.

"H-he loves me?" she stammered in fear. The Death Eater nodded. It raised its wand once more to Hermione. "_Crucio_." It whispered.

Hermione felt pain go through her body. She screamed in agony. It was a burning sensation that flamed in her insides. The Death Eater performed the Crucatius Curse on her a few more times. Hermione felt everything go dark…

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you!" a voice called. Hermione groaned. She felt weak. "Please let it be a dream, please let it be a dream." She mumbled. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the forest, but now she was alone... She looked around and saw that she was lying down on the cold ground... 'I guess they undid the Binding spell when I fell unconscious.' She thought. She was scared. She hoped that they wouldn't come back. 

"Hermione!" the voice became louder. Hermione tried to lift her head up. The voice sounded familiar. Then she heard another familiar voice. "'Mione, where are you?" it yelled. Then she heard yet another voice. "Hermione!"

She recognized the voices finally. It was Harry, Ron, and Fer! "Over here!" she called weakly. She wasn't entirely sure if they had heard her. Then she heard Fer's voice. "I think I heard someone from over there." She told them. She heard twigs snap and a rustle of leaves. Hermione's head drooped down. She was still weak with pain. "Over…here..." she tried to call, but she ended up muttering. She heard a louder rustle of leaves, which made Hermione think that they were closer. She suddenly heard Harry. "Hermione!" he exclaimed. She tried lifting her head and gave a small moan. Harry came over and embraced her. "Hermione, you're ok!" he whispered. "I was so worried."

She suddenly felt another person lean down and hug her. It was Ron. "Hermione, thank God." He said. She cringed. "Ouch…" she groaned. Ron let go, but Harry held on, just a little lighter. "I'm so glad you're alright, Hermione." He told her. "I wouldn't know what I would do if anything happened to you!"

"No…" she moaned. "Harry…a trap…leave." She told him. He pulled away, but held on to her shoulders. "Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked. Hermione felt dizzy. They were sitting, but Hermione swayed a little. "It's…a…trap Harry…get…out of here." She whispered. His eyes widened. "A trap?" he asked worryingly. Hermione nodded feebly. "Hermione, what did they do to you?" he asked. Hermione winced at this question. "They used…Crucatius…on me." She whimpered. Harry gasped and hugged her. "At least you're ok." He murmured. "Come on. Let's go before they get back."

He was starting to help her up before he heard a voice. "Not so fast, Potter." It said. Harry and Hermione looked up to the voice and was shocked who it was.

Ferocia stood there with a wand pointing straight at her. "Fer!" Hermione muttered unsteadily. "How…could you? You can't be-"

"Oh, but I am. The Dark Lord will be pleased that I have captured Harry Potter." She said evilly. Hermione's eyes darted around for Ron. She found him lying in a heap over on the other side of the clearing. "What did you do to-"

"He's knocked out. But I'll kill him after you two." She said. Hermione gulped. Harry stood straight up. "You won't harm Hermione." He declared angrily. Ferocia had an evil smile on her face. She muttered the same spell she did earlier and Harry flew back against the tree in the center, trying to move. She pointed the wand to Hermione. "_Adligoa_." And Hermione flew against the tree painfully next to Harry. She felt weaker than ever. Ferocia muttered another spell and chains wrapped around them tightly with a rather large padlock. Harry was trying to squirm his way out. "Let us go!" he roared. She laughed. "You'd really think I'd let you go? You are thicker than I thought. Oh, but you trusted me with your secret." She added gleefully. Harry's face turned red with rage. "It's so sweet that you love Hermione." She continued. "I found it quite the advantage. But it got even better when I got Hermione to tell me that she loves you, too."

Hermione looked to the ground, avoiding Harry's eyes. She was ashamed, yet surprised. Harry DID love her! She didn't lie earlier after all! But now it didn't matter, since they were going to die. She didn't want to die... She wanted to get married and have a family and a great life. She wanted to have it all with Harry.

"I will soon be back. I have to go inform the Dark Lord that I have caught Harry Potter." She told them gleefully. She ran off.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! It's all my fault this happened!" she sobbed. She still didn't dare to look at Harry. "No, Hermione, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Harry told her. Hermione sniffed. "I-I guess that's true. H-Harry?" she said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Was what Ferocia said true?" she asked. She heard Harry gulp, and then sigh. "Hermione," he started. "What Ferocia said was true. I love you. When she came and told Ron and I that she heard you screaming in the forest, I was never more scared in my entire life. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't alright. I can't imagine my life without you." He told her, looking down. Hermione looked up to him, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Harry, I feel the same way. Everyday I'm afraid that one of us is going to die. But most of all, I was afraid you were going to die. No one in my whole life has made me feel this way. When you were with Cho, it broke my heart. I felt so alone, like no one needed me. Harry, I love you!" she cried. Harry looked back up to her, smiling.

"Wait a minute!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry gave her a puzzled look. Hermione searched for her wand. She could at least move her hands. "Harry, do you have your wand?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Of course!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his wand and positioned it to point to the padlock. "_Alohomora_." He muttered, and the padlock opened. The chains fell to the ground with a loud clang. Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around Harry. He put his arms around her. "We're free!" she cried. She pulled away. "Good thing I can use magic outside of school." Said Harry. Hermione was surprised. "You can?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione smiled and said, "Let's get Ron."

They went over to Ron, who was still out cold. Hermione stumbled, still weak. Harry quickly grabbed her, balancing her. "Thanks." She muttered. Harry nodded. They got on their knees in front of Ron. Hermione shook him. "Ron, get up. Please get up." She pleaded. Ron didn't wake. She shook him even harder. "Get up, Ron! Please! I just made pancakes!" she lied. She heard Ron moan. "I'm up." He said so quietly that Hermione and Harry barely heard him. Ron's eyes slightly opened. "Oh, no." he mumbled. "This has to be a nightmare."

Hermione shook her head. "Come on, Ron. We'll help you up." She offered. Just before she could though, she heard Ferocia's voice behind her.

"How did you get out!" she hollered. Harry and Hermione stood up and faced her, Hermione wobbling. Harry held her up. Ferocia looked furious. Her fists were clenched, one of them holding her wand, which was once again pointing at the two. "Fine, I'll just finish you off now!" she said in complete fury.

"_Expelliarmus._" Murmured a weak voice behind them. Ferocia's wand flew out of her hand. Hermione turned her head, to see that Ron was on his side, with his wand pointing out at Ferocia. "You…weren't…that pretty…anyway.' He muttered, and fell back down. This made Ferocia even angrier.

"I will see you again one day, Potter." She rasped. "Mark my words."

Then she Apparated. Hermione stood there, staring at the spot where she was. "I trusted her," Hermione muttered. "I thought she was my friend. MY FRIEND!"

Hermione dropped in her knees and put her face in her hands and began sobbing. Harry knelt down and rubbed her back. "Shhh Hermione…it's ok…everyone is ok." He assured. "I trusted her and she was a Death Eater this whole time!" she cried. "I trusted her, too." Harry murmured. He lifted her chin to look up at him. "We all trusted her."

Hermione gazed into his striking green eyes. She was lost in them. Without knowing it, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss. Hermione felt the same wonderful floating sensation that she did that night when they played Truth or Dare. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes before Ron interrupted them. "Excuse me, are you to going to snog all night?" he asked teasingly. They broke apart and blushed. They helped Ron up and headed back to the cabin. Ron instantly went to sleep in his bed. Hermione and Harry sat on the couch in the living room. The sun was just peaking up from the horizon. Hermione leaned on his shoulder. "Harry, I love you." She whispered. She felt Harry inhale deeply and he took her in her arms. "I love you too, Hermione." He responded. They both kissed each other softly. This time, Hermione didn't run away.

* * *

A/N: Oh, man, it's over! I know, I'm sad too! I hope you like my story. Now I'm even sadder though because my friend is jealous and hates me right now since I have a lot of reviews and he only has 2. So could you do me a favor? Could you all try to review his story? The first chapter is short for a reason and I don't want him to discontinue it. And I don't want him to hate me. Please? I would be very thankful. Oh yeah…and the winner for finding out what the names meant is…-drum roll- …Liz Reichelt! She was the one who got the closest! Here are the answers: 

Ferocia- arrogance, ferocity, high spirit. So 'Ferocia Atera' is 'dark spirit' or something…

Jezebel- not praised

Chernoboge- I'm pretty sure the definition is "evil doer" or something…dumb me for not writing it down!

Atera- dark, gloomy

Fallax- false, fake

Well, there you have it. Another finished story by moi! Peace to all! Please review! Don't forget the hidden word in the first author's note of this chapter!


End file.
